Nothing to Fear But
by Lady Quickshift
Summary: After many months, Pitch has returned to exact his revenge on the Guardians only this time, it's the Guardians themselves he is targeting.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to Fear but…

Chapter 1: … Fear itself

Rated T

Disclaimer I don't own any part of "Rise of the Guardians"

* * *

_Pitch's P.O.V._

Darkness…

That was the last thing I remembered, and for the past few centuries it was the _only _thing I remember; Darkness is the only thing I _am _anymore.

Ever since the Guardians thwarted my plans to regain the power I once held before the Man in the Moon chose them to protect the children of the world I have been held prisoner in my own cavern by my own Nightmares.

But that was a long time ago…

After several months I have finally overcome my fear of what the outcome of my failure would be for I was now living it—and was _furious_ about it—and, sensing no more fear within me and fearing my rage, my Nightmares have released their hold on me and now await further orders.

And what are these orders, you ask?

Wait. Wait until the day when an opportunity presents itself. With no way to the surface since the Guardians had filled in the old well that I had placed an old bed frame over that acted as the door to my realm, I now spend my days watching my globe that shows all the children that believe and with every day that passes, each light that still dares to shine aggravates my already burning rage.

"Soon, dear children. Soon I will return and when I do I will have my revenge. Beware, Guardians, especially you… Jack Frost,"

Several months after my imprisonment, around mid-December, I heard tunneling just over my head. The sounds of the tunneling sounded awfully familiar. I looked up to locate where the actual digging was happening and sneered at the cavern ceiling.

" Bunnymund. That infernal rabbit dares tunnel so close to my domain," then an idea occurred to me. I rubbed my thumb against my chin in thought. "One thing about tunnels is that they have two ends," A sinster smile crept to my face.

"So tell me, friend Rabbit, Where are you going and where are you coming from?"

I transformed my Nightmares into a cloud of dreamsand to lift me to the cavern ceiling and formed a drill to dig up to the rabbit's tunnel.

Once inside I examined the run; the rabbit was heading north, due to the time of year that would probably mean he was going to see North and check on the preparations for Christmas like he did every year.

Turning back the way the burrower had come I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Light underground usually meant a way to the surface. I smiled and chuckled darkly to myself; once again I will use their weaknesses against them.

With one quick glance over my shoulder, I waved at the retreating Guardian of Hope even though he was already long gone.  
"Thank you for showing me the way out, Aster. Oh, Don't worry, I'll show myself out… and I will certainly see you and you fellow Guardians real soon,"

I stalked down the tunnel to the light source, which turned out to be The Warren, and out one of the tunnels that the Easter Bunny used to deliver eggs to the surface. Following the signs above each of the tunnels, I took the route that would take me to the one place I would find what I needed for my new plan to overthrow the Guardians to succeed.

After what seemed like an entire day or night of walking, I came to an opening that was covered by a thin layer of dirt; possibly what he would tap on with his foot to form the tunnel from the outside and cover back up to hide it from the outside world.

It didn't take long to dig myself out, but just for the sake of some extra melodrama in case someone was around that might actually see me I rose up slowly, like a dead man rising from a grave.

Brushing the dirt and snow off of myself, I looked up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight and I had a full view of the Man in the Moon, staring down at the world from up in the clear night sky.

I smiled up at him. "I'm ba~ack,"

I turned and walked towards the nearby ancient ruind with my black dreamsand billowing behind me like a cloak. Inside those ruins lay the prize I sought and, if the legends I had read in my library were true, the end of the Guardians.

* * *

_**Read and Review. Chapter two will be up soon! Any flames will be used to scare kids to give Pitch more power.**_

_**Hugs and Mugs, **_

_**Lady Quickshift**_


	2. Stop SOPA!

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
